Various types of medical blood sampling device are known, but there is a tendency to develop a “mini” blood sampling device which is safe and disposable simple in structure, low in cost, convenient to operate, and so on. Presently, most mini blood sampling devices available in the market have simple structures, and are disposable and convenient to operate, however, the structures of these blood sampling devices themselves can be reused, strictly speaking, such designs are not safe. In order to overcome the above defects and to eradicate the potential safety hazard, there is proposed a Chinese Utility Model No. 02221043.1 published on Apr. 2, 2003 and entitled “automatic safe destructive blood sampling device”. During use, a locking and shooting structure of the Chinese Utility Model No. 02221043.1 disengages an elastic wedge and breaks the elastic wedge from the root portion which has a notch, using a side component of force generated by contact between a bevel surface of a block and the elastic wedge, thus achieving one-off shooting and being beyond retrieval. Therefore, the locking and shooting structure of this blood sampling device is disposable and eliminates possibility of reuse, thus being worthy of disposable product.
The present invention provides another automatic safe disposable blood sampling device having a self-destructive locking and shooting structure according to the above principle of “one-off shooting and being not reused”, that is, the locking and shooting structure is self-destructed after shooting and can not be reused.